Question: Find \[\dfrac{3}{\,\,\frac{6}{11}\,\,}.\]
Answer: Recall that $\frac{a}{b}$ means the same as $a \div b.$ Applying this rule with $a=3$ and $b=6/11$, we get \[
\frac{3}{\frac{6}{11}} = 3\div \frac{6}{11}.
\] Now remember that dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its reciprocal, and the reciprocal of $\frac{6}{11}$ is $\frac{11}{6}$. We get \[
3 \div \frac{6}{11} = 3\cdot \frac{11}{6} = \frac{3\cdot 11}{6} = \frac{3}{6} \cdot 11 = \frac{1}{2} \cdot 11 =\boxed{\frac{11}{2}}.
\]